


Immortality and more stuff

by OriginofChaos



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian becomes immortal... On the certain conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality and more stuff

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's a sequel for 'Immortality and stuff'. I decided to post this part separately because there's no smut.  
> 

The morning after the ritual Anthony decided to please Ian with a breakfast in bed. They slept in one bed after it, and when Anthony woke up, he noticed that something was wrong with Ian. His face was sweaty, he breathed fast and heavy, it seemed like he had nightmares. Anthony thought that home-made pancakes could calm him after he woke up and he just wanted to do something sweet for him to compensate the sacrifice. When everything was done, Anthony put the breakfast on a tray and carried it to his room. When he entered, he found Ian lying in bed, fully awake.  
“Morning,” Anthony smiled. “Hey, I've made a breakfast for you.”  
“I don't want to eat, thanks.”  
Anthony surprised. Ian had never refused to have a meal, especially when it was prepared for him.  
“What's up, something's wrong?” Anthony asked concerned and put the tray on a drawer beside the bed.  
“No... Yeah. I'm not feeling well. To be honest, I feel like I'm dying,” Ian whispered weakly.  
“What?” Anthony horrified. “No, it can't be true! Everything we did last night-”  
“Oh, by the way, is there something in your book about it?” Ian questioned. “Maybe that's normal... Although it doesn't feel like it's okay...”  
“I'll find a copy... If I haven't thrown it away...” Anthony began to search for a copy in the drawer.  
“If you did, you'll go and find it again,” Ian moaned.  
“That's okay, I found it!” Anthony exclaimed and began to read. “To become... you need... blah-blah-blah... Oh, I found something. 'If there weren't any kisses during the sexual intercourse, the person must be kissed by the immortal one every day for the rest of their eternal life, otherwise they will die in 24 hours.' Shit...”  
“What?!” Ian pulled himself together, found a shoe under the bed and threw it at Anthony. The shoe hit Anthony's shoulder. “Why didn't you read this back then?!”  
“To clarify everything, I did ask you about the kisses last night, you were the one who said 'no'!” Anthony snapped.  
“Ugh, fuck this, it doesn't matter now. Kiss me right now!” Ian ordered.  
Anthony sighed and slightly pecked Ian's lips.  
“I can't feel any changes,” Ian complained. “Make sure you've read everything.”  
Anthony read the copy again.  
“Damn it,” he exclaimed. “It says, 'The kiss must be deep and loving.'”  
“Son of a mother duck,” Ian growled, lay on the side and hugged the blanket. “Now leave me to die.”  
“No way!” Anthony said angrily, turned Ian's face forcefully to him and kissed his lips. Ian tried to push him off, but he was too weak to do that, so he gave up quickly. Anthony continued to kiss Ian to make sure that everything with him would be all right and he did everything right that time. When he stopped, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and stared at Ian to make sure everything is fine. The reaction was almost instant; in a second, Ian hit Anthony's jaw.  
“Oh, I actually feel much better, thanks!” Ian grinned and took the tray. “Okay, what did you make?”  
“You're welcome, but why did you hit me?” Anthony whined, holding his jaw.  
“It's a lesson for you. Always read Terms of Service to the end,” Ian shrugged and shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

Ian walked on a kitchen where Anthony was making coffee, turned him roughly and kissed him. Anthony wasn't even arguing. It'd been 3 months since the night Ian became conditionally immortal, and those kisses had slowly become a routine, just like brushing teeth or washing hands. The kisses were usually long and deep, but they didn't mean anything for both of them except keeping Ian alive. Ian and Anthony didn't even speak about it to avoid the embarrassment between them.  
“How do you think,” Ian asked Anthony, reaching cereal from the shelf, after he broke the kiss. “When will the eternity end?”  
“Dude, if you're tired of kissing, just tell me, and I stop,” Anthony grumbled.  
“I always knew you want me to be dead!” Ian exclaimed triumphantly.  
Anthony looked at Ian annoyed.  
“You started this, not me.”  
“By the way, it was purely philosophical question and it has no connection with my life and death.”  
“Yeah, right.”  
Ian sat at the table and started to eat his cereal. Anthony sat in front of him with his coffee. They were silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. They were lost in separate thoughts, trying to awake fully.  
“I'm sorry,” Ian said out of the blue.  
“For what?”  
“For making you to kiss me every day.”  
Anthony looked straight at his eyes.  
“Dude, we are both guilty, stop it. Be thankful for it being just kisses, not sex or something even worse.”  
“Yeah, but... Now you can't leave me for more than 24 hours. And what if you find a girlfriend? She would be jealous of me, and I would be forced to live with you or somewhere nearby-”  
“Ian, stop, please,” Anthony begged. “I don't think I'll have a girlfriend. She would be mortal, but I'm not.”  
“But you can make her immortal...”  
“No. It's too risky. Just stop it, okay? Everything is fine. Don't imagine things.”

“Ian... Ian, wake up...”  
“Wh- what? It's 6 o'clock, what happened?” Ian mumbled, half-awakened.  
Anthony answered with a kiss. But it wasn't like kisses Ian got used to. It was soft, sweet and tender. He even caught himself thinking that he didn't want it to end. His hand slipped around Anthony's neck, pulling him closer, but Anthony broke the kiss.  
“I'm sorry for waking you up so early, but I've got to go,” he whispered. “I'll be back only tomorrow morning. Go back to sleep now.”  
“Where are you going?” Ian hoarsely whispered back.  
“It's... It's family business, I can't tell. Sorry. I need to go.”  
“Good luck.”  
“Thanks.”  
Ian closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again, but he couldn't. He could still feel the taste of Anthony's lips and he had to admit that he liked it. It was mix of mint toothpaste, coffee and something else. Ian couldn't tell what was it, but he thought that this was taste of Anthony. He couldn't help but think why the kiss wasn't like other kisses. Did Anthony felt guilty for waking Ian up so early so he decided to compensate it? Was Anthony worried about his family business so much so it had an effect on the kiss? Was it for some different reason? And – the main question – why did Ian feel the strange warmth in his chest when Anthony was kissing him?  
After that morning Ian felt that something changed. The kisses became as tender as the kiss Anthony gave him when he had to leave. They started to avoid looking into each other's eyes, but there was much more physical contact than before. Anthony's appearance changed somehow too. Everything was the same but it wasn't. Ian thought that he became more handsome. He started catching himself looking discreetly at Anthony and noticing things he had never paid attention to. The way he was watching his favourite show, the way he stared at the wall when he was deep in his thoughts, the way he acted when he was losing a fight in Mortal Combat... The list was really long. Ian liked all these small things so much that it started to scare him. The realisation hit him months later, when he woke up in the middle of the night with one thought in his head: “I think I'm in love with Anthony.”  
That night Ian declared as the beginning of his personal hell. He tried to kill these feelings that began to form in his heart, but every kiss kept bringing them back to life. He started to avoid Anthony as much as he could, he blocked every thought about him in his head but it was to no avail. He even began to think that it would be better for him to leave, so Anthony wouldn't be able to kiss him, and his feelings would die with him. Unfortunately, he wanted to live more than getting rid of the feelings.  
Anthony was very annoyed with Ian locking himself in his room for all day. Finally, he had enough of it. After the usual morning kiss, when Ian was about to leave, Anthony stopped him.  
“Let me go!” Ian tried to set himself free, but Anthony was holding him tightly.  
“Not until you tell me why you are hiding from me,” he said coldly.  
Ian tried to make up a reason, but he was too nervous. Anthony was about to reveal the secret he wanted to keep, and this frightened him.  
“So?”  
“I- I can't tell...” Ian breathed out.  
“Why not?” Anthony asked. “Dude, you can't hide it forever, especially that we're going to live forever together.”  
Ian's heart started aching, and he winced.  
“You won't like it...”  
“You can't tell for sure whether I like it or not until you tell me.”  
“I love you...”  
Anthony was shocked and slackened his hold. Ian took advantage of it and struggled out of his grip to run away and lock himself in his room. Anthony tried to stop him but Ian shut the door right in front of him.  
“Let me in!” Anthony started knocking.  
“Go away.”  
“No, I won't. Let me in right now!” Anthony shouted.  
“What for?”  
“I have something to tell you.”  
“Why can't you tell it now?”  
“I need to see your eyes.”  
There was heavy silence behind the door, and a few seconds later it opened. Anthony grabbed Ian and kissed him. They were kissing like it was their very last kiss; it was long, it was passionate and tender at the same time and none of them wanted it to end. When they finally broke the kiss, Anthony asked:  
“Why didn't you tell me earlier?”  
“I didn't think you loved me back, so...” Ian shrugged and blushed.  
“Oh... So you're blind idiot!” Anthony exclaimed happily and grinned.  
“Wh- shut up!!!” Ian shouted offended.  
“Make me.”  
Their lips collided into another kiss. Ian felt indescribably happy for the first time in his life.  
That morning Ian declared as the beginning of his... their personal eternal heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by Kateipliergame:  
> "They find out that for Ian to stay immortal, he and Anthony have to kiss once everyday for eternity and eventually they like it and fall in love <3"


End file.
